Moonlight Swim
by KiloWhiskeyOscar
Summary: Scott and Jean decide to enjoy a little swim in the moonlight, hence the title. LEMON. Scott/Jean


Disclaimer: Hey, guys! It's me again, bringing something a little different. This time around, I present a one shot for X-Men-Evolution. Yes, I have watched the show. No, I don't own the rights to X-Men. Romance fics have never been my strong suit, so bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Scott was immensely thankful to finally have a quiet night alone with Jean, without the incessant heckling from Kurt or Kitty. Mainly Kurt! After very nearly having the world come to an end during the battle against Apocalypse, they deserved a reprieve. Going on their latest excursion out of the mansion, Jean knew the perfect spot to get away from it all. Ironically, it turned out the exact same spot where Scott and Jean were stranded on the night the students threw that impromptu party. And when that Arcade kid nearly fried them!

"Look at all those stars," Jean exclaimed. "Makes you wonder if we're alone in the universe," Jean seemed to be talking to herself since Scott was staring into space. Literally! "Hello, Earth to Scott."

Scott snapped back to reality when Jean nudged his arm. "Huh? You say something, Jean?"

"You were spacing out again!" Jean pointed out.

"Sorry," Scott said. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

Scott looked at Jean, reasoning that she was one persistent redhead. "About what the professor said; the future, you know?"

"Well, that's romantic," Jean sighed in annoyance. "Anything stand out?"

"A lot of things and it's got me pretty worried about what and future holds for us." Scott admitted.

"You worry too much sometimes, Scott," Jean said, all the while huddling up next to Scott. Actually, a little closer than normal. "Look, whatever the future holds for us, we'll face it together. For now, let's try to enjoy the rest of the evening."

Scott laughed everything off in the end. "Good idea! Hopefully, we won't have to worry about Kurt popping up in front of us."

Out of nowhere, Jean straddled Jean and put a finger on his lips. "Don't jinx it, handsome!"

Jean leaned in and pressed her lips to Scott's. It caught Scott by surprise. Granted, they'd shared some very passionate kisses before, but this was had some extra sizzle to it. Jean must've really been in the mood tonight. Then she started gently lifting Scott's shirt. Yep, definitely in the mood! Scott felt the need to lift up Jean's shirt, or at least slide his hand up inside. Apparently, Jean seemed totally fine with that, so she took Scott's and placed on her left breast. Scott absentmindedly but gently squeezed, causing Jean to moan even as the shared kiss went on. Then they broke off the kiss and stared at one another, Scott's hand still on Jean's breast.

"Well, this is getting a little awkward." Scott quipped, all the while removing his hand.

"Yeah," Jean added, half out of breath. "It's getting kind of late. Maybe we should, um, probably…"

"Head back to the mansion?" Scott unknowingly finished.

"You read my mind," Jean quipped. "That's a first. Hey, I've got an idea for when we get back home."

Scott sighed. "Oh man! I can't wait to hear this."

* * *

Scott pulled his car into the garage, right beside the X-van. It was way late in the evening, so everyone was likely sound asleep. Hopefully, none of the students would go for another joyride. Jean had stepped out of the passengers' side and made note of the absence of Logan's motorcycle. He must've been out on the road somewhere, possibly tracking Sabretooth or Mystique, or Heaven forbid, Magneto. Scott moved up toward garage door leading into the mansion but Jean grabbed his arm.

"Hey, where're you going?" she asked.

"No offense, but I kind of would like to get some sleep." Scott pointed out, although he wasn't all that tired.

"You're kidding," Jean exclaimed. "Don't you want see what I have planned for us?"

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" Scott wondered, opening the door.

Jean wasn't willing to take NO for an answer, and she used her telekinesis to shut the door. "C'mon, Scott," Jean said, wrapping her arms around Scott's shoulder and neck. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Scott was defeated, since he just couldn't bring himself to deny that face of Jean's. "Okay, what're you up to?"

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" Scott asked.

Jean moved her finger through the water of mansion's swimming pool. "You aren't afraid of a little nightly swim, are you Scott? Besides that, the full moon makes for an exotic scene."

"You've been watching way too many romance movies," Scott quipped. "Besides, we might wind up waking somebody."

"Not if we swim very quietly," Jean was already getting undressed, having gotten down to her underwear. "C'mon, Scott," Jean soon removed her bra and then her panties and went on to flaunt her figure. "You know you want to."

Jean winked at Scott before diving into the pool. Scott rubbed his head in annoyance, but it was that good kind of annoyance. If there was such a thing! Watching Jean swim laps around the pool, Scott decided to join her and he started get undressed of everything save his boxers. Scott jumped and very quickly caught up with Jean. Score one for Jean! Scott was enjoying himself. Hopefully, a certain fuzzy blue elf wouldn't interrupt things. Scott and Jean swam laps around the pool and more specifically each other. Then they meant face to face in the center of the pool and shared a very long, very passionate kiss. Part of Jean wanted Scott to remove his shades, but that would've been very ill advised. Scott on the other hand, took some initiative and took hold of Jean's breasts, gently squeezing and massaging it. Jean moaned much she had done before and her own hand absentmindedly lowered into the water, and into Scott's boxers. Jean took hold of Scott's waiting shaft and she very slowly stroked it. Scott continued massaging Jean breasts, making Jean moan slightly louder.

Scott broke off the kiss and whispered, "Not so loud, Jean. You want someone to hear."

"I can't help myself," Jean whispered. "This is one of the few times we get to be this intimate. I don't want to pass it up."

"And you think I do?" Scott whispered.

"Oh, I _know_ you don't want to pass this up." Jean whispered back.

Jean was right about that one. Scott returned to caressing Jean's breasts in a gentle motion. Every movement made Jean moan more and more frequently. She locked lips with Scott to keep from getting too loud, lest someone heard them. Scott in the meantime could feel the subtle movement Jean's hand on his member. The full moon shimmered in the surface of the pool water as the young lovers continued on with their enjoyment. Scott suddenly heard Jean's voice in his head. She obviously had no interest in breaking their kiss.

_"Scott, make love to me."_

Because Jean was speaking to him telepathically, Scott could now do the same. _"Are you sure about this, Jean?"_

_ "I want this, Scott, _Jean answered. _"I need this. I need you."_

_ "Whatever you want, Jean!"_

The lovers broke off their kiss and Jean led Scott the submerged pool steps. Scott sat down at the step, upper body out of the water. Jean stood upright in front of Scott and then leaned in ever so slight. She was soaked head to toe. The moon shimmered off of her beautiful figure. Scott just couldn't help but be enamored by vision that was Jean Grey. She looked so much like an angel. Jean telepathically removed Scott's boxers and exposed his member in full view. The very sight of it caused a wicked little smirk to appear on Jean's face. Scott shared the same expression as Jean slowly lowered herself onto Scott. They locked eyes. Jean could feel the tip of Scott's member rubbing up against her opening, but she never took her eyes off of him. Both were breathing lightly, and then Jean took a deep breath before lowering herself onto Scott. Penetration followed. Jean could feel Scott inside of her, as did Scott. They remained still for a long moment. Jean started moving her hips up and down; slow at first and then faster. Scott started his own movements, thrusting himself into Jean. They embraced one another as they moved in a shared rhythm, at the same time forming ripples in the pool water. The moonlight reflected off every little droplet on their bodies as they moved, never taking their eyes off of each other.

"Scott…" Jean gasped, her breathing becoming slightly heavier with each thrust from Scott.

"Jean," Scott gasped back, "You're eyes are so beautiful in this light."

They stopped for a moment, and Jean looked at Scott and smile. "No offense Scott, but that's the dumbest line you've ever used."

Scott didn't seem hurt at hearing Jean's comment. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

Jean pressed her lips to Scott's, and she telepathically told him, _"Just shut up and keep going!"_

Jean wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, never breaking the kiss. Their movements became faster, causing more and more ripples to form in the water. They broke their kiss mainly out of the need to breathe, but they at least were able to lock eyes. Jean breathed heavily as she continued moving her hips, while Scott continued thrusting into her. The lovers locked their lips together again and kept the rhythm going what seemed like an eternity. They certainly wouldn't object to the notion. Scott could hear Jean moaning while still kissing him, could still feel her moving. Her body seemed to want more and more of him inside of her.

_"More, Scott," _Jean begged through her thoughts to Scott. _"Give me more."_

Through their shared mental link, Scott said to Jean, _"Jean, I getting close to…"_

_ "Don't stop," _Jean told Scott, knowing full well what he was thinking. _"Don't stop, no matter what happens."_

_ "But Jean…"_

Jean broke the kiss again and looked directly into Scott shades, knowing his eyes were behind them. "It's okay, Scott. I told you; whatever happens, we'll face it together."

Scott had absolutely no idea what to say, but he knew Jean was being sincere with him. He nodded, to which Jean smiled and they went back to their moonlight love making. Their shared movement became faster with each second. They moaned but still kept very silent to avoid being discovered by anyone. Jean bit her lip as she felt herself steadily approaching her climax, and Scott wasn't far behind. They were close. So close. They locked eyes yet again and never once broke sight of each other.

"Jean, I'm gonna…" Scott gasped.

"Me too, Scott!" Jean gasped back.

Finally, the lovers reached climax. Jean could feel Scott release into her. The sensation sent the fiery telepath shivering and moaning. Scott shared the feeling in more ways that one. He also felt Jean scratching his back, but that was to be expected. Once the sensation settled, Jean rested her head on Scott's shoulder. Both were exhausted, breathing lightly but ultimately satisfied. As ever, the young lovers gazed at one another ever so longingly.

"I love you, Jean."

Jean said nothing and kissed Scott, but through her telepathic link, she replied, _"I love you too, Scott."_

* * *

By the following morning, everything seemed to be the norm within the institute. Scott and Jean entered the kitchen to get some much needed breakfast. They needed after their little encounter the other night. Kitty and Rogue were already at the table having their breakfast. Then the girl looked at the couple, each with a look that screamed that something was amiss.

"Hey girls," Scott greeted, noticing the odd way that Kitty and Rogue were staring at him and Jean. "What's the problem?"

Rogue and Kitty looked at each and really couldn't keep themselves from giggling. "Ain't nothin' wrong," Rogue said, barely containing her amusement. "You guys have fun last night?"

Jean and Scott looked at each other with confusion; and a hint of embarrassment. "We're not really sure what you're talking about."

"Isn't there, like, _something_ you guys want to tell us," Kitty asked. "You can, like, tell us, you know."

Scott was starting to get worried. "Seriously, we've got no idea what you're trying to tell us."

"Yeah, Scott and I were just enjoying a quiet evening together." Jean said, growing as concerned as Scott.

"Oh, I bet you were!" Rogue quipped, winking at Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry! We can keep a secret."

"Unlike a certain elf!" Rogue added, before she and Kitty broke into laughter.

Scott and Jean were literally flabbergasted and Jean asked, "How did he…?"

"I don't know," Scott said with a great deal of annoyance. "But I'm so going to nuke him."

"And I'm going to help you." Jean added.

As if right on cue, Kurt came strolling into the kitchen and almost ran into Scott and Jean. "Good morning, guys," Kurt quickly noticed the angry glares of Scott and Jean. "Vas it something I said?"

"Kurt, buddy, pal, bro," Scott greeted Kurt, and then with clenched teeth, he said, "We need to talk."

Kurt batted his eyes to Scott, then Jean and back again. Then it hit him. "Oh, crud!"

The End

* * *

Author's note: That's it, I'm done. Let me know what you think, and if you ask, maybe I'll do some more. Adios!


End file.
